


do that thing I need, wrap your arms around me

by thekaidonovskys



Series: Becoming Three [11]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaidonovskys/pseuds/thekaidonovskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fire. Warm. Hermann. Sleep. Five seconds, Newt. Please?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	do that thing I need, wrap your arms around me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by Tumblr user thekaidonovskys. 
> 
> Prompt from the imagineyourotp Tumblr page: Imagine persons B and C of your OT3 coming home in the rain, person A has run them a nice hot bath which they share, wash each other, play and relax together. afterwards they curl up on the bed and fall asleep. Person A comes in, sees they are both still wet and gently wakes them before drying their hair. They’re both still very sleepy so Person A decided to lay down and the three of them take a long nap, cuddled up together.

There are three undeniable facts that lead to one very logical conclusion.

Fact: Newt and Tendo, tired of being cooped up all weekend due to bad weather, have taken advantage of a small break in the clouds to get out and go for a walk.

Fact: The bad weather has returned with a vengeance. 

Fact: Newt and Tendo haven’t raced home.

The conclusion is undeniable. His partners are playing in the rain. 

Hermann throws more wood on the fire and glances out the window again at the rain pelting down. Still no sign of either one, but Hermann isn’t worried. It’s not actually storming, just raining heavily, and his partners, bless them, are  _children_. Newt’s been itching to get out and play in the rain for the past day and a half, but Hermann has done his best to keep him indoors, not willing to deal with the drenched mess that Newt would return to the house as. 

This time, at least they can claim it’s not their fault. And besides, Hermann’s been in a slightly nurturing mood for the past few days, wishing to lavish attention and affection on Newt and Tendo as much as possible. This will give him a reason to be as caring as he likes. 

And with that thought in mind, Hermann rises and heads into the bathroom. 

They have a rather extravagant bath, originally installed for the purposes of Hermann’s leg - sometimes he needs to take long soaks to ease out the aches, and Newt (and now Tendo) likes to keep him company while he does. It’s comfortably roomy for two, and can even fit three nicely as they all well know, and Hermann sets to running the bath, digging out as many towels as he can find in the meantime. 

When the bath is full, both of water and bubbles, Hermann picks up two of the towels and heads back to the living room. 

This time when he looks out the window, it yields results. Newt and Tendo are walking down the lane, hand-in-hand and utterly drenched. Tendo’s hair is flat, to Hermann’s delighted amusement, and Newt’s shirt has gone completely transparent, showing the vibrancy of his tattoos beneath. And, most importantly, they’re both smiling. 

As exhausted as they look, at least they’re happy. Hermann can’t ask for anything more than that.

He opens the door, staying out of the rain, and raises an eyebrow as the two approach. Newt just shrugs, but Tendo stops. “Oh,” he says, raising his voice a little to be heard above the rain. “Can we not come in until we’re dried off?”

Hermann rolls his eyes. “How are you to dry off in the rain?” he asks, and steps out of the way. 

“He’s not actually mad,” Newt advises Tendo as they enter, stopping just in the doorway. “He thinks we’re adorable, really.”

Hermann tries not to smile as he closes the door and unfolds the first towel. “I think you’re moronic,” he says as he wraps it around Newt’s shoulders, then takes the second and does the same to Tendo. “Dry off as much as you can, then come with me.”

He waits while they obey, then leads them to the bathroom. “Told you!” Newt says when they follow him in, already working at the buttons of his shirt - a difficult feat, since it’s nearly glued to him. “He loves the hell out of us. You joining us, Herms?”

“No, darling,” Hermann says, smiling. “Someone needs to deal with your wet things.”

Tendo looks like he wants to do something, but isn’t sure whether he should. “I know I’m wet and freezing,” he says when Hermann fixes him with a look, “but can I kiss you anyway?”

Hermann melts a little. He steps forward, cups Tendo’s face between his palms and presses a kiss to his cold lips. “Did you really think I’d be cross?” he asks.

Tendo shrugs and begins taking off his own shirt. “We’re making a bit of a mess,” he points out.

“You’re happy, though. I would endure anything for that.”

Tendo looks so genuinely pleased, and Hermann’s not coping with any of this. “I love you,” he says. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Newt steps into the bath and sinks down with a sigh. “Love you both, for the record,” he says, and tilts his head back. “This is  _heaven_.”

Tendo hurries up to join him, and Hermann gathers the soaked clothing they leave behind. He knows the calm isn’t going to last long, so after he’s put the clothing in the wash, he elects to leave them to it and spend his afternoon relaxing.

Initially, that idea had been to return to his book. But as soon as the aforementioned calm begins to disappear, he can’t really focus on anything but what he can hear.

The first splash has him rolling his eyes, picturing drenched floors, but Tendo’s indignant splutter draws a smile from Hermann anyway. “You wanna go there, Geiszler?” he demands and, yes, there’s the  _tidal wave_ of retaliation. And then they’re off, just as Hermann’s expected - a lot of splashing, a few shrieks and plenty of giggling and playful banter. He’s tempted to investigate, to see for himself, but knows that’s just  _asking_  to be soaked. Hell, they’d more than likely do it on purpose, just to get him to join them. 

Sure enough, a few minutes after the splashing has died down, there’s some quiet whispering, then Newt’s raised voice. “Herms?” he calls, and Hermann, unseen, smirks. “C’mere?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Aw, but -“

“But nothing. Your plans to flood the bathroom in an attempt to wet me enough that I’ll have to join you are transparent at best. I am quite comfortable, thank you.”

“What if I beg?”

“No.”

“What if  _Tendo_  begs?”

“Still no. Besides, you are both still fidgety and energetic. By the time I’m in, you’ll be wanting to get out.”

He can almost  _hear_  Newt pouting. “Fine,” he says. “You’re missing out.”

Hermann smiles. “Yes, dear. Whatever you say.”

Because it’s  _much_  more fun to listen in. 

They seem to have quietened a bit now, though. “Your hair’s awesome,” he hears Newt say. 

Tendo chuckles. “It’s a mess,” he says. “Need to wash it, I think.”

“Can I do it?”

“Hell yeah you can.”

And now he can settle back in with his book, the quiet background noises only occupying a small portion of his concentration. Newt and Tendo are talking quietly, Tendo’s voice going a little lazy after a few minutes which clearly indicates that Newt’s now washing his hair. It’s something Hermann’s done to both of them, something so gentle and oddly intimate, and now he does almost wish he was with them. 

But he’s happy to let them have their moment. He’ll get them both later when they’re tired, when the warmth of the fire lures them back. Perhaps he’ll read to them - they always seem to like that, for some reason. 

So for now he just keeps reading, slowly getting more absorbed into the story and less focused on his surroundings. He vaguely hears a few more noises - some quiet murmurs, a bit of shifting around - but after awhile those cease to register either. 

It’s only when Hermann reaches the end of his chapter and manages to break back to reality, that he realises that everything’s gone very quiet. 

Hermann puts his book down and reaches for his cane. He knows he needs to investigate. 

What he finds is nothing short of beautiful. 

He knew they’d run out of energy soon enough, but it seems that was a lot earlier than Hermann had anticipated. They’ve at least managed to make it out of the bath, into the bedroom and partially dressed, but that’s apparently as much energy as either of them had left. Each clad only in sweatpants, skin still slightly damp and hair drenched, Newt and Tendo are fast asleep. 

They’re precious, and Hermann just stops and stares at them for a bit. 

Then common sense prevails, and he goes back into the bathroom to pick up fresh towels. It’s a state, and Hermann shakes his head at it, but leaves it for later. Right now he has two adorable partners to take care of, and nothing else is even a blip on his radar.

They haven’t stirred when he returns, and this is always the hard part, but Hermann does it anyway. He starts with Newt, a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Newton,” he murmurs. “Need you to wake up for a moment.”

“Hmwhat?”

Hermann smiles. “Come on, darling,” he says, squeezing his shoulder slightly. “Just need you to sit up so I can dry your hair.”

Newt opens an eye, squints at Hermann, then holds out his arms. Hermann, his smile now far too sappy, helps him to sit up, letting Newt lean against him and wrap his arms around Hermann’s middle to keep himself upright. “You don’t b’lieve that shit about catching cold from wet hair, right?” he asks, his voice a tired slur. 

“No,” Hermann says, lifting the towel and beginning to gently rub it through Newt’s hair. “But I believe in you being comfortable and not complaining about unmanageable bed hair in the morning.”

Newt snorts - it’s more of a tired snuffle and all of this adorable behaviour is beginning to be too much for Hermann’s heart - and jabs a finger in Tendo’s direction. “He’s the hair one,” he mumbles.

Hermann doesn’t point out the lack of sense in Newt’s sentence, focusing instead on getting Newt’s hair dry. “All done,” he says softly after a moment. “Are you planning on waking up?”

“Nope,” Newt says, and drops his head to rest in Hermann’s lap instead. 

Hermann rolls his eyes fondly, then turns to his next target. “Tendo, I know you’re awake,” he says.

“M’not.”

“Yes you are. Come on, up you get. You’re  _the hair one_ , after all.”

Tendo chuckles sleepily. “He’s adorable, isn’t he?”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Can’t,” Tendo points out with absurdly accurate logic as he sits up, also using Hermann’s shoulder to rest against. “Unless you bring me a mirror, and then I’d despair over my hair. And that rhymes. Huh.”

Hermann tries not to laugh. “Well done,” he says as he picks up the other towel, then hesitates. “Is there some specific way to do this?”

“Hm? Oh. Nah, just -“ Tendo waves a hand. “That,” he concludes.

“I shall do just that,” Hermann says very solemnly, then bites his lip. He keeps quiet (and doesn’t laugh) as he dries off Tendo’s hair, smiling as Tendo melts into the touch. “Do I even bother asking if you’re going to wake up?”

“Nu-uh. But Newt’s got your lap, what’m I gonna do?”

“Well,” Hermann says slowly, “if Newton would get up for a moment -“

“No.”

Hermann chuckles. He can’t help it. “As I was saying: if Newton would get up, we could all move to the living room where there is a fire and a rather large and comfortable couch, upon which I could lie and then both of you could use me as a pillow.”

Tendo pokes Newt’s shoulder. “Newt, move.”

“Don’t  _wanna_.”

Tendo sighs. “Fire. Warm. Hermann. Sleep. Five seconds, Newt. Please?”

Something in the disjointed and sleepy sentences must get through. Newt grumbles, but gets himself up and to his feet. Tendo does the same, and they’re both almost swaying with tiredness, so Hermann quickly follows suit and takes them out to the living room. He makes them wait while he pulls out the couch, then lies down in the middle and opens his arms. “Come here, my dears.”

Newt simply flops. Hermann, prepared, braces himself, then relaxes again as Newt shuffles closer, face buried in the cushion. He mumbles something - it’s got the words love and sleep so Hermann figures it’s good - and snuggles in against Hermann’s side. Hermann’s pretty sure he’s asleep before Tendo even makes it onto the couch.

Tendo takes his time. He’s a little slower when he’s tired, and Hermann watches as he gently lies down, turning on his side to face Hermann. Hermann smiles at him and Tendo smiles back, sleepy and innocent, before curling right in, resting his head on Hermann’s chest. He’s out in a matter of minutes too.

Hermann wraps his arms around both of them, his smile illuminating his whole face. For not the first time, and what he’s certain won’t be the last either, he remembers how lucky he is, how good his life is, how beautiful his partners are. 

The quiet haze soon envelops him too. Hermann succumbs to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unashamedly the fluffiest thing I've written. Look at that prompt and tell me it isn't made for them, though. 
> 
> Title from "Wrap Your Arms Around Me".


End file.
